


It Started With A Picture

by deanotheburrito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bunny Ears, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Nude Modeling, Props, Ribbons, Rope Bondage, Smut, cowboy hat, stool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanotheburrito/pseuds/deanotheburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a nude model and meets up with Playgirl's photographer, Castiel Novak to shoot for his calendar. But he doesn't expect Castiel to be so damn attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanotheburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanotheburrito/gifts).



> Hey so this isn't the first Destiel fic or first piece of smut I've written, but its my first on Ao3 :3 It's extremely graphic and kinky so if you're not into that then turn back.
> 
> For those who are....
> 
> GET THE COLD SHOWER GOING!

Dean looked at the brick building in front of him looking for the address. He looked down at the piece of paper his agent had given him to check the address again. The door to the building swung open and a slightly tall man poked his head out. "Hey are you Dean Winchester by any chance?", the guy asked with a slight head tilt. Dean tried not to stare into his blue eyes but it was too damn hard to avoid them. "Y-Yeah. I am. I didn't know if this was the right building.", he said nervously. "Well it is. Come on in.", the guy said with a smile. He poked his head back into the building and disappeared. Dean sighed and hoped to whatever God that the cute guy with the messy black hair and light blue eyes wasn't his photographer. Dean walked into the building and looked around. He walked up to the main desk and said,"Um I'm Dean Winchester here for a Castiel Novak." The blonde secretary pointed towards two large glass doors and went back to painting her nails. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. He walked into the room and saw the same guy that had poked his head out of the building. "Dammit...", he quietly cursed but not quiet enough. "Hm? What was that?", the blue eyed man said. "N-Nothing. Are you--", Dean said but was quickly interrupted, "Yes I'm Castiel Novak. I'll be your photographer today.", he said with a smile. Dean melted and tried to stand straight as his knees grew weaker. 'How the hell can I be butt ass naked in front of him if I have a goddamn boner?!', he thought to himself. "So Dean, we're gonna take twelve pictures for the Playgirl calendar today. Of course you know you were the most voted for so you get a calendar to yourself. I'll give you the props as we go along.", Castiel said as he fixed his camera. Dean nodded and shifted uncomfortably. Castiel looked at him and smiled,"Take your clothes off whenever you're ready.", he said. Dean was in trouble now and he had no clue what to do. He couldn't reschedule. He had to do this. He slowly took his shirt off followed by his boots and jeans. Castiel caught a glimpse of him undressing and damn did he like what he saw. He studied his biceps that moved down to his abs and lower to check out his package through his boxers. His eyes widened as he saw that Dean was fully erect through the boxers. The photographer blushed and smiled a crooked grin. Dean was so scared to take off his boxers but his erection was already showing through them. He knew being erect for the picture was no problem, they had him be erect for multiple photoshoots. He slowly pulled his boxers down and groaned as his erection bounced free. Castiel smiled and admired the piece of art in front of him. Too bad he didn't bring his sketchbook. He'd love to draw this godlike being. "Ok Dean if you could go stand on the white background we can get started.", Castiel said as to snap himself and Dean out of the states they were in. Dean walked over and stood on the white background. He'd done this so many times yet he felt like this was his first time. "Hmm....lets see....", Castiel said as he set down his camera. He walked over to Dean and stood behind him. "I'm gonna pose you how I want you.", Castiel said as he pressed against Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shivered and nodded. Cas smiled and took Dean by the hips and slowly moved them to the right to make Dean stand on an angle. "Good....now. Stay just like that..", Cas said as he ran to get his camera. "Come on Dean smile or give me a sexy look.", Cas said with a smirk.

Dean blushed and bit his bottom lip nervously. Cas snapped the picture and smiled. "Perfect.",he said as he stared at Dean. He set down his camera and walked over to a bin like container and pulled out a cowboy hat. He put it on Dean's head and went back and pulled out a fake gun. 

He handed it to Dean and stared. "Hm...okay kinda tilt the hat and blow on the gun like they do in the old Westerns.", Cas instructed. Dean smirked and chuckled, "I know all about Westerns Cas.", he said and blushed at the sudden nickname he just gave Castiel.

Cas blushed and nodded. He walked back to his camera and picked it up. He snapped a picture and grinned. "Say Dean how do you feel about being tied up or handcuffs?", Cas questioned. "I don't mind....", Dean muttered and blushed. Cas smiled and walked over to the bin and pulled out a rope and some handcuffs.

He walked over to Dean and instructed him,"Ok...get on your knees.". Dean nodded and got on his knees as Cas had asked. Cas bent down and ran his hand gently across Dean's thigh. Dean shivered and started breathing heavily. He spread Dean's knees wider apart from each other and smiled at the view he had.

He walked behind Dean and pulled his arms behind his back before putting the handcuffs on him. He put the rope between the handcuffs and tied his ankles to the handcuffs. Dean blushed and groaned as his erection had become painfully hard.

Cas walked away and picked up his camera and snapped a picture. He walked back to Dean and stared down at the green eyes that were level with his crotch. He slowly ran his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean lightly moaned and slightly arched his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas shivered as Dean's moan echoed through the room. He bent down and roughly kissed Dean without any hesitation. Dean's eyes widened but soon he was melting into the kiss.Cas's tongue lightly pressed against Dean's lips and Dean obeyed. 

He slightly opened his mouth and Cas probed Dean's mouth. He suddenly pulled away and walked behind Dean. Cas untied the rope and uncuffed the cuffs. Dean rubbed his wrists and stayed on his knees. Cas pulled Dean up to his feet. "Stay there.", Cas commanded. 

Dean nodded and watched Cas as he walked to the bin and pulled out a red and gold ribbon. He walked back to Dean and tied the gold ribbon around his chest tightly. Cas then got on his knees and looked up at Dean. Dean stared intensely and watched every move Cas made.

Cas grabbed his erection and Dean gasped and moaned loudly at his touch. Cas grinned and began to tightly tie the red ribbon around him. Dean shivered and groaned as Cas slowly ran his thumb across the tip and grinned. He stood up and walked back over to his camera and snapped a picture. 

Cas stared at Dean and Dean whimpered loudly, craving his touch. Dean watched Cas walk out of the room and come back in carrying a stool. He set it next to Dean and looked at the green eyed model. "You're doing very well Dean. We'll be done soon.", Cas said as he untied the golden ribbon.

He ran his hand up Dean's side and up to the back of his head, he lightly pulled Dean's hair causing Dean to gasp and moan. He bit down onto Dean's neck and ran his other hand down Dean's chest and stomach until he got to Dean's erection.

He tugged at the ribbon and untied it, Dean moaned into his ear and sighed at the relief. Cas chuckled and released his neck below his mouth. "Now Dean.....bend over the stool so your upper stomach is on the stool. Hang your hands down in front of you.",Cas instructed. 

Dean obeyed and bent over the stool, lazily hanging his arms in front of him. Cas got the rope and tied Dean's hands to the stool. He walked away and came back with bunny ears and put them on Dean's head. Cas walked behind Dean and Dean tried to turn but he couldn't.

He whimpered loudly and struggled. "Dean you have quite a nice ass....so round....", Cas said as his hand ran down Dean's back and down to his ass. Dean shivered and Cas smacked Dean's ass, causing Dean to gasp and throw his head back. He grinned at the red handprint he left on Dean and walked to his camera. 

He picked it up and took Dean's picture with his head still thrown back. Cas shivered and was ready to take Dean. He couldn't wait any longer. Seeing Dean bent over that stool made him writhe in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas grinned as an idea popped into his head. He took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He calmly walked to Dean and stood in front of him. Dean looked up at Cas and pleaded with his eyes, as if he read Cas's mind.

Cas got on his knees in front of Dean's face and kissed him deeply, savoring every second and the sweet taste of cherry pie that lingered in his mouth. He bit Dean's lip and roughly pulled it, causing Dean to moan and whimper. 

He grinned and grabbed a fistful of the green eyed model's hair, he yanked his head up and slowly licked Dean's neck and throat. Cas felt Dean's Adam apple bob as he moaned loudly, loving the roughness Cas was giving him.

Cas stood up and looked down at Dean. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off along with his shoes. Dean whimpered loudly and pleaded with his eyes. Cas pulled down his boxers and kicked them away. Dean's eyes widened and he moaned loudly.

Cas smirked and ran his fingers through Dean's hair again."Ok Dean now open up wide.....", Cas instructed. Dean obeyed and slowly opened up his mouth, but before he could fully open it Cas lined his erection up with Dean's lucious lips and slammed in.

Dean's eyes widen again and he moaned loudly as Cas slammed into his mouth repeatedly. Dean wanted to take it at his own pace but he was tied up, which he loved even more. Cas screamed and threw his head back, loving the warmth and wetness of Dean's mouth.

Once Dean's throat had gotten used to Cas's huge size, he began to flex his throat muscles and slowly flicking his tongue around. Cas moaned and pulled Dean's hair with both of his hands. He gently bit down and looked up to Cas to see his reaction. 

Cas shivered and growled at Dean for stopping the biting and the tongue flicking. Dean slowly started bobbing his head, causing his teeth to scrape against Cas's skin. Cas moaned loudly and growled, he wanted more. Needed it.


End file.
